


Fisika

by Kanzakiii



Series: Monopoli [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Library, Fisika, Masa-masa SMA, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanzakiii/pseuds/Kanzakiii
Summary: Mereka berdua di perpustakaan, tapi Sicheng malah ditinggal tidur.Dong Sicheng adalah milik bersama—Monopoli, 2017.





	Fisika

**Author's Note:**

> hAHAHAHA FINALLY OTP BERLAYARR!

“—jadi nanti setelah diparalel, rangkaiannya dijadikan seri, habis itu—” Sicheng mengerutkan kening. “Kamu denger nggak?”

Yuta tergagap di kursi seberang Sicheng, nyaris _nggeblak_ saking ngantuknya mendengar penjelasan Sicheng. Sorot tajam jatuh pada figur Yuta. Pemuda asal Jepang itu bergidik, sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Supaya tidak usah membangunkan sisi gelap Dong Sicheng, Yuta meraih pensil mekaniknya, berusaha menatap catatan rapi warna-warni Sicheng dan berjuang menahan kantuk yang menyergap.

“Yuta.”

“ _Alamakjang_!” Kepala sukses membentur buku. Tidak sakit, tapi menghasilkan efek kejut. “Sakit tahu,” keluhnya. Jika sudah berurusan dengan pelajaran Sicheng sama menyeramkannya dengan Dongyoung. Bedanya Dongyoung bermulut pedas, Dong Sicheng bertangan pedas. Taeyong saja tidak sampai segalak ini meskipun Yuta hanya bengong diajari kimia, malah tersenyum maklum lalu kembali mengulangi penjelasan pelan-pelan.

Sicheng menyorongkan buku ke hadapannya, terdapat beberapa soal tentang listrik arus searah. Soalnya kira-kira ada— _kampret, dua puluh soal_. Sepertinya Yuta terlalu lama melamun sampai Sicheng membuat dua puluh soal saja dia tidak tahu. Untung saja Dongyoung menolak permintaannya mengajari Yuta fisika. Bisa habis duluan dia di tangan Dongyoung sebelum sempat mengerjakan soal ulangan minggu depan.

Sicheng mendengus. “Dicoba dulu, aku mau ambil buku referensi.” Selanjutnya kursi Sicheng berderak mundur terdorong kaki berlapis celana kain kotak-kotak. Ekor mata Yuta mengikuti punggung Sicheng menghilang di rak buku-buku pengetahuan umum. Yuta ganti mendengkus, meraih pensil mekaniknya yang terjatuh.

  1. _Kawat penghantar dengan panjang 100 cm, luas penampang 2mm 2, dan hambatan jenis 5,6 × 10-4 ohm meter. Berapakah hambatan—_skip.
  2. _Nilai resistor terkecil yang mungkin dimiliki dari kombinasi empat hambatan dengan besar—_ skip. Otak Yuta mulai panas.
  3. _Suatu alat pemanas air dengan hambatan—_



Yuta menjedukkan kening ke permukaan meja. “Astaga aku menyerah," gumamnya putus asa. Sicheng belum kembali meski musik klasik di penjuru perpustakaan telah berganti. Samar-samar terdengar derap kaki tim sepak bola sekolah berlari mengitari lapangan hijau yang dihujani semburat oranye sore hari, angin semilir memasuki celah jendela, berbisik menyamai musik dari _speaker_ , menyibak lembaran kecokelatan buku tulis Yuta. Pemuda itu membenahi posisi duduknya menjadi pipi kiri bertumpu pada lipatan lengan.

 

* * *

 

“Yuta, soalnya sudah selesai be … lum ….” Sicheng berhenti tepat tiga langkah di belakang punggung Yuta. Dia menghela napas lelah, melanjutkan langkah menuju hadapan Yuta, kembali menghela napas mendapati dua puluh soal untuk Yuta belum diisi sama sekali. Sicheng memeriksa jam, apakah selama itu dia meninggalkan Yuta? Dia tadi kebetulan bertemu Wonwoo, membahas ini-itu seputar urusan OSIS, lalu Wonwoo pergi setelah dijemput temannya yang anak _softball_. Balik-balik Yuta malah enak-enakan molor.

Telunjuk Sicheng terangkat menekan pipi kanan Yuta, sekali. Belum ada respon berarti dari Yuta. Bahu pemuda itu naik-turun konstan, dia mengeluarkan dengkuran anak kucing, sesuatu yang jadi kebiasaan Yuta saat tidur pulas. Wajahnya terlihat lebih rileks, separuh wajahnya terbenam di lengan yang pasti Sicheng yakini akan berbekas merah.

Agak tidak tega membangunkan Yuta, tapi pustakawati sudah mengingatkan Sicheng untuk segera pulang. Jarum pendek arloji Sicheng menunjuk antara angka lima dan enam, langit semakin menggelap, oranye mulai tercampur lembayung menghasilkan kombinasi warna apik, lapangan hijau menyepi. Si bungsu keluarga Dong berjongkok di sisi Yuta.

“Yuta,” panggil Sicheng pelan, kembali menusukkan telunjuk ke pipi. Kali ini Sicheng tergelitik mencubit pipi itu, menepuk-nepuknya lembut, hingga menggoyang bahu Yuta.

“Dong, perpustakaannya sebentar lagi kukunci.” Momo muncul dari rak sastra. Alisnya terangkat melihat Sicheng dan Yuta bergantian. Lebih tepatnya pada tangan Sicheng di pipi Yuta. “Bocah itu ketiduran?”

“Sepertinya begitu.” Sicheng meringis minta maaf. “Apa kau dikejar waktu?”

“Ya. Kau mau aku meninggalkan kuncinya padamu?” Momo selesai merapikan buku-buku sastra di dekapannya, merogoh saku roknya dan meletakkan kunci perpustakaan di meja.

“Trims, akan kuletakkan di ruang guru nanti.” Momo melambaikan tangan santai, sesekali membenahi tali selempang ransel di pundaknya. Gadis itu sesekali melirik Sicheng yang masih berupaya membangunkan Yuta.

“Dasar tukang modus," umpat gadis itu saat tanpa sengaja melihat senyum jahil Yuta.

**Author's Note:**

> Lagu Everytime sama Stay With Me racun sekali :'). Suara Chen, Chanyeol sama Punch sesuatu banget.  
> Tolong buat aku jatuh cinta sama fisika :'(
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, nggeblak itu jatuh ke belakang. Sekian.


End file.
